The duration of multimedia content—such as television programming—is often manipulated to fit within a scheduled timeslot. For example, the television broadcast schedule in the United Kingdom includes hour-long timeslots that are configured to accommodate between 45 minutes and 48 minutes of programming. On the other hand, the television broadcast schedule in the United States includes hour-long timeslots that are configured to accommodate between 39 minutes and 42 minutes of programming. As a result, if a British television program is to be adapted for viewing in the United States its duration should be reduced slightly. Even where programming is not being adapted for another market, many applications still call for a slight increase or decrease in the duration of such programming. For instance, television programs having a duration that does not necessarily conform to the standardized timeslots that comprise a broadcast schedule are apt candidates for duration manipulation. Examples of such programming include sporting events, live performances, and breaking news coverage. Outside the field of television broadcasting, it is still often desired to manipulate the duration of distributed multimedia content, for instance in the context of online streaming services and portable media distribution schemes such as digital video disc sales or rentals. Given the wide range of applications which call for manipulating multimedia content duration, a number of techniques have been developed to perform such manipulations. For instance, Time Tailor (Prime Image, Inc., Chalifont, Pa.) is one example of an existing tool that can be used to reduce the duration of a television program to create additional commercial time in a broadcast schedule.